Guardian
by waddlesbecausehewaddles
Summary: When a mysterious (and clearly something more than human) girl falls from the sky, ancient secrets are uncovered...some light...and some dark. Sorry for the terrible summary, this is my first story, but it is an idea that has been forming in my head for a long, long time. If anyone does read this (which I am not convinced of) don't be shy! I want constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

Braelyn's wings moved in sweeping arcs as she flew above the clouds. She knew she was close. 200 years of waiting and searching. Finally at an end.

It was early in the afternoon, and she had been flying for hours, now so exhausted that her wings felt like knives, and every slight movement drove them deeper into her shoulders. She dropped a hundred metres, then caught the wind and stopped her descent, and began to move forward once more. There was no way that she would make it to where she had to be ,and she could feel herself slipping. Maintaining her winged form was a huge drain on her energy, but it was impossible to stop, the pull was magnetic. Soon after that, she faltered. Her wings failed, and turned to light. Briefly removing themselves from existence. The flailing girl was dropping and there was no stopping that simple fact. She fell through a cloud and the vicious wind withing tore at her. Blood poured from her ears and nose, a fact that she was not aware of, as she had now been knocked out by the drastic changes in pressure. A few minutes passed, the ground loomed. Braelyn hit it, with a force that would have obliterated a human, but instead broke every bone in her body, spattering the ground with faintly glowing blood.


	2. Furious Eyes

A flash of light lit the sky over the forest. Followed by a deafening crack, and the ground shook with an unknown impact. "Oh my god" Connor muttered to himself "wonder what that was, probably be unsafe to go over there, might have been lightning or something". He started to turn back to home, but curiosity got the better of him, and he strolled in the direction of the crash.

Half a mile of rough ground and mosquito bites later, Connor saw light up ahead, a clearing among the trees. He almost did a double take when he saw the girl. ALL of her bones appeared to be broken. She was lying in the middle of a large amount of blood, and it was all over her, matted into her chestnut hair, and spreading across her chest. It was glowing. That – was impossible. He must be hallucinating, dehydration, exhaustion, something, anything that would mean that this was all in his head. He sat down and rubbed his eyes, suddenly light headed. The girl moaned. She was still alive? He knelt down at the girls side, trying to recall his rudimentary knowledge of first aid. Stupidly, he had forgotten to charge his phone before he had set off on his little hike. Besides, he guessed that it probably wouldn't be the best idea to just send a clearly inhuman being over to A&E. So, he did what you were supposed to do in this situation. He set her arms and legs with sticks and wrapped his torn up overshirt around them. He applied pressure to the wounds . Then, when that was all done, he removed his hand briefly from one of the many cuts. He half choked when he saw that where there had been a massively deep laceration there before, there was now a papercut. gently, he ran his hands over the soft, new skin, and found that it was rock hard, but it seemed so breakable. Lost in thought, Connor looked up to the sky, and saw that stars had appeared. He glanced at the girl, wondering the best, most gentle way to do this, and picked her up in a firemans lift, slinging her over his broad shoulders. He gripped his torch and set off for home. Still unsure of whether this was real or not.

2 hours later, Connor arrived at the shack at the edge of the woods that served as him and his sisters home. Glancing around, he checked for onlookers, finding none, he banged his fist on the door. "Meg!" he whispered desperately, "Meg!". His sister opened the door, just a little younger than him, but still taller, and looking irritable in her striped pyjamas, with her glasses crooked on her nose. "Oh my god Connor where have you be-". She stopped mid sentence. Seeing the concerned look on his face and the unconscious girl slung over his back. She opened the door wide and helped him to put the girl down on the couch.

"We need to call an ambulance. Where's the phone?" Meg hurried around the room. Connor moved to stand next to where he could see the phone was and blocked his sisters path."No, we can't. We can't call an ambulance because I don't think she's human!" . She halted, staring back at him and looking incredulous. "Connor, are you sure that you're ok, do you feel hot, or cold or numb or something? This girl needs serious medical attention and you need to lie down." Connor stepped into her path and held her arm away from the recovered phone. "Meg, I'm fine, I know what I saw, her blood was glowing, Meg, look at her cuts,they're almost healed…she fell out of the sky!" He let go of her arm and she moved it back to her side. "You really saw that?" she asked meekly. "Yes" he replied. "Well then I'm going to bed. This is just too fucked up for my mind to deal with at 1am". Connor kept his eyes on her as she ascended the staircase. His sister never swore. Never. It was concerning, but there were bigger problems right then. He checked the girl's makeshift bandages and found that the bones were knitting themselves together in front of his eyes, slowly, they became whole, muscles, veins and skin formed over the top and they were functioning once more. "Incredible." He breathed, and moved to brush her hair out of her face (which was rapidly losing it's deathly paleness). When his hand was an inch away, her eyes snapped open, and stared at him furiously.


End file.
